


A Push in the Right Direction

by fortify_countrye



Category: VIXX
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortify_countrye/pseuds/fortify_countrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is a man of action so when his best friend, Taekwoon, starts ogling another jogger at the park he decides it’s up to him to kick-start their relationship, especially since it doesn’t seem like they’re going to do it themselves. (A short Neo one-shot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Push in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> It’s random one-shot time. This would have been up yesterday, at the same time it was up on AFF, but my internet died right as I was about to press the ‘post without preview’ button. *Shakes fist angrily*

Every day at the same time Wonshik drags Taekwoon to the park and they jog around the lake. They worked harder when the other was there because they couldn't help competing, or Taekwoon couldn't help it and Wonshik wanted to keep up.

After two weeks they could recognise the regulars or at least the people that had routine. There was an old man with three dogs that would throw a ball over and over, the dogs would always chase it, of course. They would lap him three times before he left and Taekwoon could barely resist stopping to pet the dogs. There was a young mother with the pram who always smiled at them for moving off the path so she didn’t have to. And there was a fellow jogger that wore a knee brace and always clenched her teeth in either pain or determination. She never looked at them and always left if more than one of the regulars was there at the same time.

It didn't matter why anybody else was there but they were there for one reason and that reason was Wonshik refusing to let Taekwoon get unfit during his semester off. Taekwoon had told him a million times that he was perfectly capable of exercising alone but Wonshik would always point out that he never pushed himself unless competing.

After a month of their new routine a new jogger appears. Sometimes he arrives just as they're leaving, sometimes he's already there when they arrive. Other times he's lying in the grass panting or stretching. He runs in the opposite direction around the lake to them and the first time he passes them Wonshik nudges Taekwoon and smirks.

"He's cute."

"Shut up," Taekwoon mumbles and then picks up the pace.

Behind him Wonshik laughs and also speeds up.

 

For a while things continue in the same way. Taekwoon pretends the jogger doesn't sometimes stop stretching to watch them go past, he ignores Wonshik's constant teasing, and he finds himself weirdly eager to go jogging these days.

And then one day it all changes and it's all Wonshik's fault. They're about to have their third encounter with the jogger today, he's not that far ahead of them and soon he'll look up and lock his eyes on Taekwoon. 

The instant that happens Taekwoon is suddenly stumbling off the path, no doubt the rough shove from his left is the cause of his sudden loss of balance. A startled cry involuntarily leaves his mouth when he realises he's going to fall, tripped up by his own feet. Luckily, and definitely not coincidently, they're on the grassiest part of the path and Taekwoon lands in some soft, slightly too long grass.

"Oh no! How clumsy of me," Wonshik cries but he keeps running.

He winks as he passes the jogger. "All yours," he says.

Taekwoon covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. He's flushed from the exercise already so he's glad the redness in his cheeks can be accredited to that.

The jogger bites his lip but he's laughing as he approaches, now trotting more than running. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine," Taekwoon answers.

A hand is held out to him and Taekwoon accepts it, letting the other man help him to his feet. He brushes off his clothes, frowning slightly at the grass strains, before looking the jogger in the eye.

He's still trying not to smile but he'll take an opportunity for what it is. "Hakyeon," he says, holding his hand out again.

Taekwoon takes the hand and tries not to sigh. "Taekwoon," he replies. "I'm sorry about my friend."

Hakyeon simply grins. "I'm not. I've been trying to think of an excuse to talk to you, actually. I seriously considered throwing myself in the lake and pretending to drown in hopes that you’d dive in to save me."

Taekwoon can't stop himself from laughing, feeling flattered and embarrassed all over again. He'd wanted to find a reason to talk to Hakyeon too. Wonshik had been wholly unhelpful the entire time, not that Taekwoon had specifically admitted to his interest.

"Do you want to get a coffee some time?" Taekwoon asks.

"Sounds wonderful. Tomorrow? After we finish here?"

Taekwoon nods. "That works," he agrees as he pulls out his phone. "Your number?"

Hakyeon smiles as he takes the phone and inputs his number. "Send me a message so I have yours too,” he says as he hands it back.

"I will."

He motions to the other side of the lake where Wonshik is stopped, blatantly staring in their direction. "I should go."

"Okay. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself when you fell?"

Taekwoon ducks his head in embarrassment, a small laugh passing his lips against his will. "I'm sure. I'm fine, thank you."

Hakyeon laughs too, almost as embarrassed by the actions of Taekwoon's friend. "Tell him I said thank you."

Taekwoon nods even though he knows very well that's never happen. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep. Bye."

Taekwoon takes off again at a steady jog and after a few seconds of staring in amazement and disbelief over what had just happened, Hakyeon also turns and returns to his run.

"So?" Wonshik asks when Taekwoon gets close to him. 

"I hate you."

"You love me and you know it," he teases, breaking into a jog as Taekwoon passes him.

"Shut up," Taekwoon mutters, ears pink.

 

Bonus:

“Dude,” Jaehwan drawls when Hakyeon gets home, still sweaty and hot from his run. “You need to get a new boyfriend, this jogging every day thing seems exhausting. Talk about sexually frustrated.”

“Once again, I don’t jog because I’m sexually frustrated,” Hakyeon corrects.

“You never used to jog when you had a boyfriend,” Sanghyuk points out.

“And when you started jogging it was every third day. Now you go every day so,” Jaehwan adds, trailing off as if he doesn’t need to add more to prove his point.

“Oh shut up,” Hakyeon sighs. “That’s not the reason I go every day.”

The reason he goes every day texts him at that very moment and Hakyeon feels himself smile as he adds Taekwoon’s name to his contacts.

“Besides, I have a good feeling that I won’t need to go every day anymore.”

Jaehwan narrows his eyes suspiciously. “Did you get a date at the park?”

“Oh God,” Sanghyuk mutters. “How cliché do you want to be?”

Hakyeon huffs. “So what if I met him at the park?”

“Forget about cliché. He _knows_ you jog there every day. He could be a stalker.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes at Jaehwan. “He’s not a stalker.”

It’s Sanghyuk’s turn to harass his housemate. “He _could_ be a murderer though. I can think of a million reasons why someone would want to murder you.”

“Thank you, Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon retorts sarcastically, throwing a cushion at his head. “Now be quiet. I have to think of a smart but funny reply.”

“He’s going to think you gave him a wrong number,” Sanghyuk smirks.

Jaehwan decides that to be worth a high-five. Hakyeon hits both of them but he’s laughing too.

“Shut up and help me.”

“Just say you’re looking forward to having coffee,” Sanghyuk suggests while rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t say anything about coffee,” Hakyeon states.

“Number one cliché for first date?” Jaehwan asks.

“Coffee, Mr Cliché,” Sanghyuk answers, nodding at Hakyeon.

“Shut up…” Hakyeon mumbles, but he still sends the text.

**Author's Note:**

> Wingman Wonshik to the rescue. The Jaehwan-Sanghyuk teasing could have gone on forever, seriously. I actually cut a bunch out because it was just too much.  
> Also, sorry Hongbin. If it makes you feel better, Sanghyuk and Jaehwan originally weren’t in this either…


End file.
